Best Kiss
by chairship
Summary: The infamous limo scene sparks a memory from long ago. Blair recalls a night from the end of their 6th grade year. Anticipate party games, competitive kissing, and Chuck's very first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Kiss**

"Thanks for the lift home," her words warm, genuine. She looked up at him, her brown eyes large, sparkling.

His breath caught in his throat. That look in her eyes was something he had dreamed of these past few years, but something he would not allow himself to hope for. Not until now.

"You were amazing up there," he softly murmured back.

Blair felt like a part of her that she did not know existed, a spark that had lain dormant for the past 16 years had been ignited tonight. _Or was it actually only these past 4 years?_ As she leaned back against the soft leather seats, she gazed at Chuck. She realized his eyes were not simply brown, instead the lights of the city brought out glints of amber, honey and gold. As she looked deeper into his eyes, she saw awe mixed with curiosity, genuine warmth, rare vulnerability, and growing desire. The way he gazed at her caused the spark initiated on that Victrola stage to shift into the beginnings of a delicious fire. She felt as if he saw _her_ tonight. She _allowed_ him to see her tonight. And, now, she was beginning to see _him_.

Blair felt lighter, daring, less constrained, more expressive, perhaps even euphoric. She inched closer, her silk chemise rubbing deliciously against her skin as she leaned in towards Chuck. Her lips brushed softly against his and she tasted hints of vintage champagne and sweet tobacco. She became heady as her senses filled with his scent. Masculine notes of black truffle, vanilla, and warm wood.

In the moments between that first kiss and the next, Chuck asked throatily, "You sure?"

In that split second, an old memory long buried within Blair flashed in her mind. The memory of a kiss she had pushed down in Blair-like fashion. If she didn't think about it, it did not exist. But, in this moment, she realized it had been there all along. And it deserved attention.

 _2003_

Blair had to hold her phone a few inches away from her ear as she was greeted with Serena's high pitched squeal. "B, guess what? I'm throwing a party tonight and you are coming! My mom jetted off this morning to Monaco with Klaus and the nanny just told me she's leaving me in charge tonight because she has 'other plans' that she can't cancel. I'm sure it has something to do with her sexy boyfriend."

Blair smirked as she heard the excitement in Serena's voice grow. "Tell me you're going to come. My best friend in the whole wide world has to help me throw my first big party. Tonight is going to be a night that St. Jude's and Constance won't forget! B, _please please please,_ tell me you're coming!"

With a smile in her voice, Blair said, "Of course I'll be there, S."

Serena's squeal hit a frequency level that Blair was sure dogs within the 22.7 square miles of Manhattan could hear.

Blair arrived a couple of hours early, Dorota in tow, to help Serena set up. After they finished with last minute decorations, Blair glanced at Serena as the blonde accessorized her new party dress with multiple necklaces. Although Blair and Serena were both twelve, Serena had started developing over a year ago. She was a good six inches taller than Blair. Serena's wavy golden locks and bright blue eyes accented her round pert breasts, curvy hips and long tanned legs to perfection. Blair, on the other hand, felt that her breasts were just barely there. Maybe "breasts" was too strong a word, she thought wryly. They were more like two tiny buds affixed to her twig of a frame.

She frowned to herself. Not only did Blair secretly envy Serena's womanly body, she also envied the attention she received from the boys at St. Jude's, including the boy she knew she was going to marry one day, Nate Archibald. Of course he didn't know it yet, but she knew and that's all that mattered. He was her perfect White Knight. By the end of tonight's party, she had a feeling he'd realize it too.

The air was heavy with a mixture of pre-pubescent and teen excitement. Serena invited an assortment of the most sought after males and females at St. Jude's/Constance including several choice 8th graders. All those worthy of an invitation accepted eagerly and anticipated the stories they would share on Monday morning.

Serena called for everyone's attention by turning down the music and clapping her hands in glee. "Okay, everyone, take a look at the charm you were handed when you first arrived. Find your respective groups according to the charm you received. We're going to play a series of party games and each group has a leader with instructions. Everyone who received a bottle charm will be in my group." Serena's eyes twinkled as she bounced up and down with excitement. Some party revelers groaned when they realized they would be separated from the party hostess. Others expressed great enthusiasm when they realized they would remain in Serena's glowing presence.

Blair smiled with amusement knowing that she and Serena had manipulated the groups from the get-go. Of course she was in Serena's group, along with Nate, Chuck, minions Iz and Kati, and two very cute 8th grade boys that Serena had her eyes on.

Serena, with blue eyes sparkling, announced the first game of the evening. She cupped her perfectly manicured fingers around her mouth to make sure all of the groups could hear. "We're going to play 'Spin your Best Kiss.' It's essentially 'Spin the Bottle' meets 'Charades' and it's going to be so much fun. Each person's going to take a turn spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on will be your kissing partner for that round. You will choose one card from the bag. Each one has a different 'Best Kiss' and the group will need to guess what type of 'Best Kiss' you and your partner act out within 60 seconds. If they guess correctly, you both need to drink. If they can't, the rest of the group needs to drink. Any questions? Okay, let's get started!"

Kati was the first to spin, landing on Brett, one of the 8th grade boys. He chose a card from the bag and whispered into her ear. She made a slight grimace. The rest of the group watched in anticipation as Kati took out a tube of bright fuschia lipstick and applied a thick layer unto her lips. Next, she took both of her hands, wiggled and pinched Brett's cheeks, and smacked him with a loud kiss on the side of his face. His eyes were tightly shut during the entire ordeal.

The rest of the kids laughed and Nate yelled out, "Best Aunt Gertrude Kiss ever!" Kati and Brett nodded embarrassingly. Still laughing, the group chanted, "drink, drink, drink!" Kati and Brett obliged wholeheartedly.

After a couple more rounds, including the group mistaking Serena and Nate's "Best French Kiss" with "Best Attempt at Eating Someone's Face," it was finally Blair's turn to spin. _Please be Nate, please be Nate._ But, instead of landing on her White Knight, the bottle pointed directly at the Dark Prince of the Upper East Side, Chuck Bass. He smirked at her wickedly, one thick brow arching, and pulled out the next card in the bag. He sauntered over to Blair, extended his hand and pulled her up. She felt a quick electric shock as her fingers curved lightly into his. He brushed one of her curls away and whispered softly into her ear, his breath ticklishly warm against the shell of her ear. Blair quickly dismissed the heat burning her cheeks and the sensation of her stomach flipping as she heard him utter their challenge.

And challenge it was. She shook the distracting sensations from her consciousness. Blair was the ultimate competitor, no matter what the game. 'Spin your Best Kiss' was no exception. Even though she had never really truly kissed someone _in that way_ , she was a romantic. She knew she could draw from a wealth of romantic movie pairings to find inspiration. Grace and Cary. Audrey and Gregory. Leo and Kate. She also knew that the boy with whom she was paired did not like to lose. She paused and smiled to herself recalling the many times they had helped each other in one scheme or another. This was one of the reasons why, in many ways, they were the ultimate partners: no matter how big or small the challenge, they would always put their all into whatever they faced. Together they were pretty much unstoppable.

"We've got this, Bass," she said to her brunet male counterpart, her ruby red lips smirking.

The edge of his mouth quirked up as he drawled, "Oh, believe me, I know we do, Waldorf."

Even with all of Chuck Bass' confidence and experience (ranging from 8th grade girls to full grown au pairs), there was an imperceptible gulp in his throat. As Chuck took a step towards the petite brunette, he sensed a growing arousal. He took the back of his fingers and gently skimmed her soft warm cheek while his left hand cradled the back of her head, softly grasping her silky chestnut curls. Gazing into her chocolate brown eyes, he leaned in slowly. He brushed his lips against her perfectly shaped ones. He heard her gasp faintly as he made contact. He pressed his lips against her more deeply and felt her lips part slightly with the pressure.

This invitation was too much. All coherent thought flew from his mind. For the next few moments, Chuck Bass forgot the game, the audience, the party, his name. All he was aware of was this amazing girl standing in front of him kissing him back. He felt as if his heart was about to burst into a million butterflies. He gently explored her mouth with his tongue. And she explored back, stroking his tongue with her own, quietly moaning into his mouth. She tasted of sweet champagne and strawberries. _What? Who knew Blair Waldorf could kiss like that?_ Well, now Chuck Bass did.

Blair did not know what was happening. She had initially approached this challenge fully intending to channel one of her romantic leading ladies kissing the man of her dreams. But instead of Grace and Cary, the marquee read Blair and Chuck. There was no need for imaginary characters. Blair Waldorf found that she was completely and fully present while she wrapped her dainty arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his thick dark hair, kissing him with a passion she did not know she possessed, and thoroughly enjoying it. _What? Who knew Chuck Bass could kiss like that?_ Well, now Blair Waldorf did.

They kissed for more than their 60 second allotment. Not one person guessed or uttered a sound during the entire time they kissed. Once they stepped away from each other, a more than subtle blush rose up the back of their necks, inching up until the warmth flooded both of their cheeks. They looked at each other with a new awareness. One that Chuck tucked away in his memory in the years to come; one that Blair quickly pushed away, willing herself to forget since it did not fit into her overall life plans. _That is until one November night several years later in the backseat of a limo._

Their audience erupted and the silence was finally broken.

"Oh my gosh, that was so hot."

"Where did you learn to kiss like that, Blair?"

"Chuck, you are the man!"

"I'm not sure what the hell that was, but I'm going to guess 'Best Kiss Ever'!"

Both Blair and Chuck put their game faces back on and told their friends to drink. Since no one had guessed correctly within those 60 seconds, they all lost.

Serena breathlessly asked, "So what was that? I'm dying to know."

In infamous Bass-style, Chuck smirked wickedly and cocked his eyebrow at Blair. _He looked at her perhaps a second too long_. "Shall we tell them, Waldorf?"

"By all means, Bass."

With a glint in those devilishly hazel eyes, he slowly drawled, "That was the 'Best I'm Going to Make you Fall in Love with Me Kiss.'" The crowd erupted once again.

"Wow, Bass, you could make me fall in love with you by kissing me that way any day," Iz said breathlessly.

Chuck gave Iz a wink and turned to say something to Blair, planning to make reference to his amazing kissing skills. But Nate had quickly risen from where he was sitting and whisked Blair a few steps away from their group. Chuck couldn't hear what they said, but he noticed a tightening in his heart when he saw Nate whisper in Blair's ear, her face lighting up, her head nodding up and down enthusiastically, resulting in a big grin plastered on Nate's face. Nate pulled Blair in for a big hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. At the same time, Serena announced that the next game would be taking place and that the groups would be mixed up once again. Chuck took this as an opportunity to step away.

Unbeknownst to Chuck Bass, Georgina Sparks had been eyeing him from across the room and had witnessed the entirety of Chuck and Blair's kissing demonstration. Her cool blue eyes gleamed. She liked what she saw and she wanted a bit of that action. She decided there and then that she was going to add Chuck Bass to her growing list of conquests. With that, she followed him out of the Van der Woodsen living room to the bedrooms above.

 _To be continued_

A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I'd love to know what you think! I'm working on Chapter 2 and I hope to have that out in the next week or so. This story might end after that, but given how this originally started off as a one-shot in my mind, I might end up with three chapters. I just never know where Chuck, Blair, and now the addition of Georgina, Nate and Serena might take me.

Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, the cologne Chuck is wearing in the limo is Tom Ford Noir de Noir. It's described as a "rich fragrance inspired by the dance of yin and yang, Noir de Noir marries deep, feminine florals with the masculine earthiness of black truffle. Vanilla, patchouli, oud wood, and tree moss add a warm sensuality to this dark chypre oriental." The notes are described as: Dark. Sexy. Indulgent. I think those words describe Chuck Bass to perfection, don't you agree?

Big hugs to scarlett2u for being such a wonderful beta. Thanks for pushing me to write this past week! The nudge was much needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chuck Bass needed to escape from that living room. He couldn't make sense of the sensations wrenching his gut. All he could see was the image of his best friend whispering into Blair's ear, her face lighting up, and Nate touching her.

 _Mine._

He felt physically ill. What was wrong with him? Maybe he had food poisoning. Whatever it was, he knew he just needed to be alone for a bit, take time to regroup, and then rejoin the festivities below.

But in the back of his mind he knew that, for that one glorious minute his arms wrapped around Blair, his body felt lighter, he actually felt _happy_. And so very aroused. More so than he had ever experienced in the past. And damn, he was _still_ aroused. Very. Much. Aroused.

Maybe time alone was what he needed. Just Chuck, his left hand, and fantasies of a petite brunette with amazingly soft lips. Lips that had kissed him back.

As he took refuge in one of the guest rooms, he noticed a flash of dark hair behind him. _Blair?_

"Hello, handsome," Georgina purred seductively.

"Stalk me much, Sparks?"

"No, not stalking per se, more like pursuing with the hope of some mutual relief. I saw that little demonstration down there and I have to say, you piqued my interest."

"I aim to please, Sparks." He gave her a half smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

She walked towards him.

"Shall we continue with the party games upstairs, Bass?"

Chuck kept his face expressionless and responded with, "What are you proposing?"

Her blood red lips curved seductively, "I'm offering you something you can't refuse."

With a cock of his brow, he remarked, "Oh, and what's that?"

"Me."

His mouth turned dry.

Chuck's brain yelled, "Get the fuck out of there!"

His cock simply growled, "Fuck!"

Given his vital organs were at odds, he simply stood there. Paralyzed.

"And I thought we could make this even better by inviting my friend Molly to join us."

He glanced behind her. With a curious expression, he asked, "Where is she?"

"Right here." She opened her hand to reveal two bright yellow pills imprinted with a cartoon bunny.

He arched his brow, "Ah, a little ecstasy, I see. I'm game."

She held her pale palm up towards Chuck. He took one of the pills and placed it in his mouth. After an effortless swallow, he grinned humorlessly at Georgina.

She smiled back and took the remaining pill, placing it on the tip of her tongue. His gaze drifted down to her mouth. He realized he was about to embark on a journey from which there was no return.

With two steps, she closed the gap between them, a wicked gleam in her shockingly blue eyes. She undid her high ponytail causing her glossy black hair to fall like a heavy curtain past her contrastingly pale white shoulders. She skimmed her fingers over the spaghetti straps of her flimsy summer dress and in one fluid motion eased them off her shoulders. The dress tumbled to the marble floor with a quiet swoosh. She was completely naked.

Chuck's eyes widened slightly. He inhaled a sharp breath and took in the sight of her body. Her skin was startlingly white, almost translucent. Her very round breasts rode high and were accented with shockingly pink nipples and aureoles. His gaze drifted downwards and was greeted by tight midnight curls.

He cleared his throat. "My, my, my, Georgina, you leave nothing to the imagination."

"And from your little show downstairs with the Ice Queen, you seem to know how to kiss like a well-practiced lover. I saw how you made Blair thaw with ease. Makes me believe your talents go way beyond kissing."

He shrugged, "I've had no complaints."

"Well, let's see how you rate given I know you've never actually fucked anyone," she responded with a knowing smile.

He began to feel uncomfortably warm. His heart was hammering against his chest. His vision began to blur. _He imagined another dark-haired female in front of him._ Chuck felt more alert. And his cock was unbelievably hard.

Georgina began unbuttoning his shirt, the sensation of the buttons grazing against his skin felt unusually intense. It was as if his senses were on fire. He had an uncontrollable urge, an intense craving to increase physical contact. He wanted to rub every square inch of his body against something. Anything. Anyone. Even this girl. _But she didn't feel right._ Her lips were too red, her skin too pale, her hair too straight, her scent too strong. She was not _her_. But his mind was in a haze and his physical need trumped the warning bellows coming from his head. The one _above_ his neck.

He eyed her long fingers trailing down his chest. "What do you propose we do?"

"How about a new game called 'Fuck with a Twist'? Something akin to that little game we played downstairs? But this time, you're my partner and we're going to do way more than kiss."

Upon hearing Georgina's proposed plan, Chuck's cock won. Head held high, saluting all as it ran a victory lap around his loser of a brain.

Georgina continued to detail what was going to happen. "Just like the game downstairs, there's going to be an element of charades, acting out a scene. But we won't have an audience. Well, unless you want one," she said darkly. "And I plan for this to last longer than 60 seconds," she added mockingly.

"I see. I'm up for Charades 2.0."

With a gleam and a smirk, she pushed him roughly unto the bed. With an authoritarian tone, she stated, "Lie down, Bass. You're going to do as I command."

Before he could react, Georgina unzipped his pants and removed his belt. She eyed the belt, snapped it tightly with her two hands, and grinned wickedly. She crawled up his body and lifted his arms. She looped the belt around his wrists and attached them to the slats of the headboard.

"What are you doing?" he grunted hoarsely.

"I told you. We're playing charades. You are my servant and I'm the very horny mistress of the manor. Your job is to cater to my every whim. And right now I want to be in complete control. More specifically, I want to use your body exclusively for my pleasure."

He blinked. He never envisioned his first time involving bondage. _Well, maybe once, but he was in the power position._

Before he knew it, Georgina was straddling him, doing exactly what she told him she was going to do. She rubbed, pulled and licked. Finally she lowered herself onto him.

He shut his eyes, attempting to picture the girl he actually wanted on top of him. Ruby red lips, chocolate brown eyes, chestnut brown curls, hints of jasmine and rose. _Blair._ But the sensations he experienced simply didn't match what he had experienced downstairs. With a sigh, he resigned himself to focusing on the pure physical awareness of this warm, wet pussy grasping at his very hard cock. After a few minutes, he congratulated himself with his first non hand-held release.

Afterward, Georgina shimmied off Chuck and strode to where she had dropped her beaded clutch and reached inside. From the corner of his eye, Chuck noticed a glint of silver and realized she had flicked open a small pocket knife.

"What the hell are you doing, Georgie?"

"Calm down. Don't get your silk boxers twisted in a bunch. I'm just marking my territory."

 _What?_ Terror gripped his insides as she approached. She climbed back up on the bed, straddled him once again, and stretched her body over his. Chuck held his breath as she trailed the cold blade slowly up his torso, neck, shoulder, bicep, forearm, wrists. He glanced up and saw that she was carving something into his leather belt.

She admired her work. "There, all done!" a sound of triumph in her voice.

"What did you do? Untie me now, Sparks."

"Oh, I see. Are we switching roles? Your wish is my command, Master," she said in a somewhat eerily playful manner.

With that, she unfastened the belt from his wrists.

Chuck stared at Georgina, eyed the blade still in her hands, and then looked at the markings on his belt. He noticed a tick mark and the initials "GS".

"You ruined my belt. What the hell did you just do?"

"I added a literal notch to your belt. That way you'll always remember me, your first time, and our special little game."

Chuck noticed her blue eyes contained an extra special sparkle of crazy. _This bitch is a psycho._ He needed to run as far away from her as possible. Fast. Now.

He buttoned his shirt, tucking it into his pants as quickly as he could without looking obvious. "Well, game over. We had our fun, but just so you're aware, I have a '1 and Done' policy when it comes to who I have sex with." _A policy that was put into place two seconds ago._ "I'll make sure to always remember this night. And if I forget, the notch on my belt will be sure to remind me," he said smoothly, masking the shudders of terror that ran through his body.

She sighed in satisfaction. "I have to say your sexual skills did not disappoint. But, as you probably know, I'm conducting a 'Sample of St. Jude's' and right now I'm thinking a Shane Silverton sorbet would cleanse my palette. I'll see you around, Bass." And with that, Georgina easily slipped on her dress, grabbed her clutch, and left the room without a backwards glance.

All of Blair's dreams were finally coming true.

It was just like how she had always imagined. Her White Knight rushing to her side, whispering how beautiful she looked, looking at her with those bright blue eyes and revealing how his feelings for her were more than just friendship. She was still heady from Nate asking her to accompany him to his grandfather's estate next weekend.

Blair blocked out insignificant details such as Nate kissing her cheek with an excess of saliva on his lips or how he rushed off as soon as Brett gave him the universal signal for lighting up a joint. At least Nate offered for her to join him, which she politely truly was considerate. The perfect prince.

 _Mrs. Blair Archibald._ She liked the sound of that. Then why was something nagging at her? And why was that Basstard's face invading her storybook thoughts?

However, if Blair were truly honest with herself, she would have realized that the headiness she was experiencing started way before Nate had pulled her aside. She realized the dizzying feeling started the moment that Basstard touched her cheek. And that those sensations escalated when his mouth covered her own. First gently, but then deeper and more passionately.

She touched her lips. They were still swollen. She inhaled sharply as she realized that her first kiss had been so much better than what she had fantasized. Unfortunately, her leading man was supposed to be blonde and blue-eyed.

Well, she should at least commend Chuck for a job well done. They had been the best at the game therefore congratulations were definitely in order. It was the polite thing to do. _Not because she actually wanted to be in close contact with him again._

She frowned when she realized that Chuck Bass was no longer where she had left him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn the corner to the upstairs bedroom. She told herself she was simply going to tell him how they had been the best. And that would be that.

Then why did it feel like hundreds of little wings were pounding against her insides?

 _To be continued_

A/N: Happy spring everyone! Let me know what you think about this chapter. I know some of you were a little anxious about how I might detail Chuck's first time with Georgina. Too much? Just enough? Let me know, I'm curious to know how you felt. And thanks to all the new followers, favorites, and reviews. You make me very happy. And, big hugs to scarlett2u for her words of editing/commenting wisdom. You're the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Operation "Find that Bass" was interrupted by a series of starts and stops. Blair attempted to weave her way through the multitude of party-goers. It was essentially an exercise in human obstacle maneuvering. Each step she took was greeted with a question, comment, compliment, or combination of all three. Blair's frustration level increased with every furnished society smile, pleasantry, and artificial word of thanks.

"OMG, B, you look amazing. I love your dress. Where did you get it?"

"It's an Eleanor Waldorf Design, of course. Fresh off the runway."

"Hey, Blair. Nice moves out there with Bass. Maybe I can interest you in some of my own later tonight?"

Reflexive eye roll. "Ew, no thanks. If your moves are like anything I saw earlier, your date is going to need an extra absorbent towel to wipe off the excess saliva that accompanies your sad excuse for a kiss."

"Oh, B, you have to help me. I'm not sure who to choose. Should I make out with Brett tonight? Or should I pick Rhys?"

"Why one when you can have both? I mean, you have had your eye on both of them, S. And it is your party."

Serena's eyes lit up as she squealed with delight. She took Blair's sarcasm as her blessing to indulge in both 8th grade boys for the evening.

 _Ugh. How long is it going to take before I find Chuck?_ Fortunately, the stairs were just within reach. And someone was walking down those steps.

Someone that flooded Blair with intense curiosity.

Why was Georgina adjusting her straps? Why did her normally pale skin have a pink glow about it? And why was she sporting a very satisfied look? Blair tried to squash the hard tugs she was experiencing in her gut.

"Oh, hey, B. Nice little display between you and Bass earlier. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Hmm, what can I say, Georgina? You well know that I'm the best of the best. I do everything 120%."

"Well, we both know that you don't do _everything,_ Blair. But just so you know, your kissing partner has. As of 2 minutes ago. With me." Her blood red lips curled into a smug smile as she added, "He's all broken in and makes for a nice ride in case you want to try him out." With a flick of her long black hair, Georgina walked past Blair, heading straight towards a small group of 8th grade boys.

Blair's insides tightened. _No, seriously? He wouldn't. Not with that crazy bitch._ As she ascended the stairs, Blair felt sick and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Her reactions felt confusing, she must be coming down with something.

She approached one of the rooms with the door slightly cracked. She could make out Chuck's back. He was leaning over the bed grabbing something. As she pushed the door open, it made a slight sound.

"Georgina, as much as I enjoyed our little romp. I told you One and Done. And, just to be clear, I don't do girlfriends." He turned around as he said the last sentence. _Blair._ His jaw dropped.

He quickly regained his composure and gave her his best smirk _._ "My, my, Waldorf. What brings you up here? Were you hoping for a second round of Spin your Best Kiss?" He cocked a brow and his eyes narrowed with a glint of mischief.

"Ha, you wish, Bass," she said a little too quickly and a bit breathlessly. She bit out her next words a touch more smoothly and a lot more haughtily, "I came upstairs to simply congratulate you on a job well done. Our little demonstration earlier let everyone know that we are the reigning pair in any competition tossed our way." The arrogance allowed her to quell the slight nausea she was experiencing. _Maybe that sashimi was a bit off._

"Really, you came all the way upstairs to tell me that? The last time I checked it appeared as if you and my best friend were whispering sweet nothings into one another's ear. I'm surprised you're not off in some corner with dear Nathaniel trying out some of the moves we showed everyone tonight." _I wish I were in that corner with you, kissing you senseless._

"No worries, Chuck. Nate and I will have plenty of time for sweet nothings and kisses given we are now officially together. I'm actually spending time with him and his family this weekend. I'll make sure to continue practicing my technique," she said with a wry smile. Did she actually believe what she was saying? Of course, Nate truly was perfect. _But, Chuck's kisses were amazing. Soft, exploring, lingering, burning._

Chuck, on the other hand, felt as if he had just been punched in the gut with her news.

Georgina's comments echoed in Blair's ears. So, Georgina had been speaking the truth. She and Chuck really did have sex. Blair felt disgusted.

Why should she care?

Chuck was just a friend. A friend she'd known forever. A friend who knew her oh so well. A friend whose kisses caused her insides to burn with a desire she had never experienced before, much less imagined.

Blair felt her face flushing. She shook her head to rid herself of these unwanted thoughts. She attempted to regain her composure by channeling her most disdainful bitch face, coldly commenting, "Oh, and by the way, I ran into Georgina as I walked up the stairs earlier. She let me know she swiped your V-card tonight. I guess congratulations are in order?"

He shuddered at the memories of the psycho bitch, but quickly masked it with a smarmily oozed, "Thank you, Waldorf, how gracious of you. Yes, Georgina was my first, but definitely won't be my last. If you want, I could give you a lesson." He gave her an indecent grin and wink.

"Ew Chuck, you are heinous and should be deloused." With that parting insult, she spun on her heel quickly and headed back to the party. As she walked away, Blair was utterly confused by the churning of feelings she was experiencing. Disgust. Regret. Disappointment. Sadness. Anger. Jealousy? Ugh, no, it was definitely bad sashimi.

* * *

Deep satisfaction scented the air. Still clinging onto one another, limbs intertwined, breathing heavily, a light sheen of perspiration glistened over their bodies. They gazed at each other with a new level of awareness and intimate knowledge. He tilted his head and kissed her once more, taking time to trace her lips with his tongue, savoring her, completing the kiss by biting her lower lip ever so gently.

"You taste just like I remember," he whispered huskily, his eyes filled with intense desire. "Do you remember, Blair?"

It was the night she had shoved away into one of the many mysterious alcoves of her mind. She blinked slowly as the wave of memories washed over her. Each repressed moment clicked in place.

She remembered everything.

The night in which he had first awakened something deep within her. That first kiss. Like a prince awakening his princess from the deepest torpor of a sleeping spell. He had stirred a sensual fire within her that she did not know she possessed.

"You do remember, don't you, Waldorf?" he asked again, trailing his thumb across her cheek down to the sensitive area right below her chin. "Touching you, kissing you, inhaling the scent of you. It was something like I had never experienced before. I've been dreaming of kissing you like that again for four years."

Her breath caught in her throat and she nodded.

"I remember."

She smiled with a hint of uncharacteristic shyness given the night's activities. "Did you know you were my first kiss?"

Chuck's warm hazel eyes exhibited a hint of disbelief.

"Believe me, Chuck, you surprised me and I surprised myself. I never knew I would respond to you the way I did. And with some silly game at that."

"A game we handily won," he reminded her in mock seriousness.

"The way you made me feel that night. I think I've been trying to replicate those same feelings ever since. But I haven't been able to. Not until tonight." She brushed her lips against his once again. Her body flushed with growing yearning, her senses aflame. She adjusted to cover his mouth more fully with her own. She parted his lips with her tongue and he readily provided her entrance. Greeting her with fervent strokes of his own.

She reveled in their decadent kisses. Lips yielding. Soft yet firm. Velvety yet filled with an urgent, almost rough need to discover, explore and relish in each new sensation. Each caress awakening something within the other. A dawning realization at the depth to which they truly fit one another, their lips simply a symbol of their perfect fit.

Both Blair and Chuck realized that tonight's kisses were merely a continuation of kisses from long ago. Although not yet ready to admit it to themselves or to one another, they were firmly on the 'Best I'm Going to Make you Fall in Love with Me Kiss' path. Each touch, graze, brush, nibble, stroke, and caress was laying the foundation for 3 words, 8 letters.

xoxo

A/N: This final chapter of "Best Kiss" is dedicated to the amazing scarlett2u. A very happy early birthday to you!

And thank you to all who have been so supportive of my first multi-chapter fic. Your words of encouragement, reviews, favorites, and follows have been wonderful. You are much appreciated.


End file.
